Unlikely Inspiration
by Bratette
Summary: In an attempt to bring up her grade, Brittany's teacher gives her a writing assignment. She has to write about someone important to her. Alvittany one-shot.


**A/N:** **Hey guys! If you haven't noticed... some of my stories have been deleted. I have a more detailed explanation of it in a journal I posted on deviantart when it happened, but basically I think it's a horrible fanfic glitch that hopefully won't happen to me again. I'm just going to try to look on the bright side of it, neither of my long and serious multi-chapter stories were deleted, and I have most of the stories that were deleted up on my deviantart account.  
**

**Anyway, the idea for this popped into my head while I was daydreaming about Alvittany (yeah I do that a lot) and I just had to write it! Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
**

* * *

Twelve year old Brittany Miller stared down at a blank piece of paper. She had been doing this for the past ten minutes. No matter how hard she tried to think of who she could write about, no one came to her mind. Writing was _not_ her thing, especially when she was being forced to do it.

Her English teacher had been calling her up to her desk for the past week to repeatedly remind her that her grade in the class was slipping more and more. Brittany _knew_ she wasn't doing too great in the class, she didn't need to be told that every day she walked into the classroom. Especially since it wasn't _her_ fault.

The Chipette just couldn't get herself to focus any time her teacher opened her mouth. She wasn't interested in the books they were assigned to read, she didn't care about correcting grammar and spelling mistakes from short stories, and she most definitely didn't care about any of the writing assignments her teacher came up with. She couldn't make herself do the homework they were given either, and Eleanor wouldn't let her get away with trying to bribe Jeanette into doing it.

After Brittany failed the quiz she'd pretended to study for last Friday, her teacher put her foot down and called Miss Miller to tell her how she was doing in the class. Since then, Miss Miller hadn't gotten off her case, insisting that she _knew_ Brittany could do better, and that she _would_ bring up her grade.

Thanks to Miss Miller asking the teacher if there was anything Brittany could do to help improve her grade, she had to do an extra credit assignment. Her teacher told her to write a paper about someone that helped motivate her, someone important in her life, and how she knew that they were important to her. She told Brittany to really think about it, to try as hard as she could with the paper.

Her teacher said it was due at the end of the week... which was plenty of enough time for Brittany to write a paper. The only problem was that she had waited until Thursday to get started on it.

So now, here she was, stuck inside the school library by herself, glaring down at a stupid blank piece of paper.

Brittany was tempted to rip up her blank paper and forget about it. She didn't even _need_ her English class, she wouldn't be using any of that stuff when she was famous!

Well, more famous than she already was, of course.

But she knew this wasn't something she could just shrug off. As much as Brittany hated her English class, she didn't want to actually _fail_ it. She would be humiliated! She'd never be able to live it down! Years from now, an interviewer would look at her ask, "So how did it feel when you failed your English class in 7th grade?"

She could NOT let that happen. Besides, she was pretty sure Miss Miller would kill her if she didn't try to bring her grade up.

Why was she letting some stupid writing assignment get to her so much anyway? All she had to do was pick an easy person to write about, like one of her sisters, and she'd be finished in no time! She'd _so_ show her annoying teacher.

Feeling much more determined than before, Brittany picked up her pencil and got ready to write.

Who would be the better sister to write about? Jeanette, or Eleanor? Hmm.

Brittany tried to think through her options. She could write about how she admired how smart Jeanette was, how sweet she could be, and how she never thought of anyone but herself... she was sure her teacher would love something like that. Or she could write about how Eleanor didn't let anyone walk over her, not even Brittany herself, but she would have to leave that particular part out, of course...

Each time Brittany tried to write something, she would erase it and start over. They sounded like good ideas in her head, but every time she'd try to write something down about her sisters, she couldn't think of _enough_ to write.

That was fine though, she could just write about Miss Miller! Her teacher _had_ to give a paper about a little girl's adoptive parent being their role model a good grade!

After several minutes of writing and erasing, Brittany was definitely stumped. She couldn't think of what to write for Miss Miller either. What was she supposed to say? That she admired her for her horrible driving, her clear lack of good taste in fashion, or the fact that she always seemed to speak as loud as she could?

She could write about the time that Miss Miller had pretended to be King Rooten Tooten so that she could beat Missy Snootson for the school carnival queen. She could write about how Miss Miller had taken her sisters in when they needed someone to live with and turned out to be the closest thing to a mother she had ever had.

She could try and write about _a lot_ of things, but she'd always draw a blank after a few sentences.

Brittany sighed loudly, slumping down in her seat. She suddenly didn't feel so determined anymore. The paper was _impossible._

There had to be _someone_ that she could write about. She racked her brain for anyone she could possibly think of.

Who motivated her? Who was someone important in her life?

She was close to giving up again when a thought crossed her mind. Technically, one of the many reasons why she knew she had to get a good grade on her paper, was because Alvin had picked on her constantly about it ever since she'd been given the assignment, claiming she'd never get it finished.

Ugh... _Alvin._ He made her _so_ mad. She remembered telling him that she would make him eat his words by getting an A on the paper. And she _never_ let herself give up when it came to proving Alvin wrong.

Brittany thought about it. Didn't _that_ count as motivation?

Maybe it did, but there was no way she would ever write a paper about Alvin Seville. She just... she _couldn't! _It was _Alvin. _She couldn't be inspired by him to do the assignment. What if anyone else saw it? Her _teacher_ would see it...

She desperately tried to think of someone else, _anyone_ else.

Eventually Brittany realized that Alvin might just her best option. She was only wasting her time by sitting there and trying to think of another person. Besides, her teacher would be the only other person to ever read it anyway...

As much as Brittany hated to admit it, even to herself,_ a lot_ of things to write for her paper were starting to finally come to her now that she had thought of Alvin.

She let out a deep breath, picked up her pencil yet again, and began to write.

She figured a good way to start her paper off would be to say that there were a lot of people she could have chosen for this assignment.

_One person just stood out in particular,_ she wrote. _His name is Alvin Seville._

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Brittany stared down at a now _not_ blank paper. A feeling of pride washed over her as she looked over the words she had written. She couldn't believe she had actually gotten the assignment done, or that she actually thought her paper was _good._

It had felt good to get her feelings out. She hadn't actually felt miserable while writing the paper. She'd gotten pretty personal at some points, but she reminded herself that only her teacher would read it, she was supposed to try her best with the assignment anyway, and it would bring up her grade.

Brittany glanced at the clock. The bell wouldn't be ringing for at least another three minutes. She had enough time to read over it again... she just couldn't help herself, she had actually _finished_ a writing assignment, all on her own!

She smiled and allowed herself to read what she had written once more.

* * *

_There were a lot of people I could have chosen for this assignment. One person just stood out in particular. His name is Alvin Seville. _

_I've known him since I was eight years old, and even though it might not seem like it, he is important to me. No one can make me as mad as he does, I've never met anyone more annoying than him, but he also makes me happy in a way that no one else can. We both fight a lot, I know that I annoy him too, but we don't ever really mean any of the stuff we say. Usually. That might be why he's fun to be around (even though I like to tell him he's not), because I can actually feel comfortable around him. _

_Being around Alvin isn't like being around other boys because he's not like other boys. We can call each other names and try to say that we hate each other, but at the end of the day he's my best friend. I accidentally blurted that out to him once, but I felt better when he told me that I was his best friend too. I know he doesn't mean half of the things he says to me anyway. First of all, no one could possibly think negative thoughts about Brittany Miller, and secondly, there are a lot of things I've picked up on and won't ever forget, even though they were little things. _

_Once when we were getting ready to perform a show with our siblings, I had been wearing an adorable pink dress that I just loved, and Alvin told me I looked pretty in it. He told me when no one else was around and we didn't bring it up ever again. Another time we went to a carnival together and we held hands. We didn't ever bring that up again either.  
_

_While writing this I tried to think really hard about why Alvin is important to me. I guess it's because he changed my life in a lot of ways, from the moment I met him. He does make me mad and he does annoy me all the time, but I'm really glad me and my sisters met Alvin and his brothers. I think the best way to say how Alvin is important to me is that I _can't_ say it in words. I've been trying to but I can't, and I think that's because when someone like that is really important to you, it just can't be explained in a few paragraphs on a piece of paper. That's how I know Alvin is important to me.  
_

* * *

Brittany's smile widened once she finished reading her paper again. The sound of the bell ringing, which meant the school day was officially over, went off not long after. She grabbed her things, hid her paper away in her backpack, and hurried out of the library to meet up with the chipmunks and her sisters. The six of them began their daily walk home together from school.

Alvin suddenly nudged her in her side. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you finish your paper?" he asked her. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't think she could have possibly finished it. Funny, just an hour ago, she would have agreed with him.

"I did," Brittany looked incredibly pleased with herself.

Alvin scoffed, clearly not convinced. She didn't really blame him. "Yeah, right!"

"I _did,_" Brittany insisted. She took her paper and briefly waved it in his face before quickly pulling it back. She'd let him see the proof that she had done it, but she wouldn't dare let him see what the paper actually said. "See?" she remarked smugly, putting her paper away again.

Alvin grew quiet after that, unable to think of a comeback. Eventually he asked, "So who did you write about?"

Brittany shrugged and kept her head held high. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

The next day in her English class, Brittany was actually enjoying herself. Her teacher had complimented her paper several times and told her that she had enjoyed reading it. She'd told Brittany that she was proud of her, that this would definitely help with her grade. As usual, Brittany was a sucker for the attention she was getting, even if it was from her annoying English teacher.

"And you thought I wouldn't be able to do it," Brittany said to Alvin once she sat back down in her seat next to him. He only rolled his eyes in response.

Brittany looked up only to see her teacher walking towards her with her paper in her hands. She grinned, preparing herself to have more praise thrown at her. Instead, she felt her eyes widen and her heart practically drop to her stomach at what her teacher said to her.

"Your paper really _was_ very good, Brittany. I'd love it if you would read it out loud to the class for us!"

* * *

**A/N: ... aw, poor Brittany. Haha!  
**

**I kind of experimented a little bit on the part with the actual paper. I tried to think of how I felt when writing papers in school. It's hard to stay on the actual topic, it's hard to not ramble, etc. So I tried to channel that. The paper was originally MUCH longer, but I edited it and changed a lot because it just didn't seem realistic at all for a paper written by a twelve year old, lol. It still might not be all that much realistic, but whatever! It was fun to write at least.**

**Thanks for reading, please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think!**


End file.
